


Empress & The Fool (Side Stories)

by CaptainRisu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Basketball, Canon Universe, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Seirin High (Freeform), Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touou High (Freeform), and will be tagged accordingly then, basketball lesbians, canon characters will probably appear in the future, this is going to be very OC-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRisu/pseuds/CaptainRisu
Summary: Set close to thirty years after the end of the series, Japan has implemented a co-ed team system due to a lack of funds for girls' basketball championships. As with all new things, most schools are taking their first steps in this direction and not many have been able to properly adjust yet. However, Seirin's basketball team always strived to make the difference, and it's currently going through their second year of having a co-ed team.Enter Kagami Sam, a freshly transferred student in Seirin High. Following her dad in Japan was supposed to be a simple change of scenery. Just one year and she would return back to her life in America. Little did Sam know how everything would get more complicated when she agrees to join her newfound teammates in a streetball game.This is a collection of ficlets, mainly about Sam and Chou's relationship at different points in the course of this story.
Relationships: Kagami Samantha (OC)/Akashi Chou (OC), Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. hold my hand (don't let go)

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: A couple of years back, I created several fan children for most of the important characters in the Kuroko no Basuke series and wrote a story about them. Basically, it was a really detailed outline of the first arc with two more to follow. It had everything; from plain old foul play to obsessive ex-(boy)friends to terrorism--believe it or not. At some point, my best friend even asked me how I took this (mostly) lighthearted series and came up with _this_. Frankly, I don't know either. But it's a story that's dear to me and I still want to write it one day, in all of its ridiculousness. XD
> 
> Anyway, the main pairing of the fic was Kagami's daughter, Samantha "Sam" (second-year benchwarmer of Seirin's basketball team) and Akashi's daughter, Chou (third-year manager of Touou's basketball team). Of course, I wrote their blooming romance in the fic itself. But as I had to set aside time for the overall plot, I felt I didn't include the more subtle moments. So I tried to follow an [OTP prompt list](https://www.deviantart.com/30dayotpchallenge/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585) to get the hang of it and thus, this collection was born! I didn't really follow the order of the prompts so expect it to be all over the place. ^^" 
> 
> Eventually, ficlets that aren't pairing-orientated might pop as well. I wrote a lot of random scenes that didn't make it to the main story tbh. But we'll see!
> 
> Closing this long-ass author's note, I want to thank everyone that decides to read this. You're the real MVPs and I hope y'all have a fun time! ^w^

"Wait! Chou-san!"

The girl in question turned around to see a freshman approaching with a pen and a notebook in hand. "Yes?" she asked, trying to conceal her confusion with an unsuccessful poker face. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

There was something odd in the way the other girl stared at her feet, her cheeks turning crimson. "Um... Would you mind..." The freshman slowly handed the notebook over to Chou. "Would you mind giving me an autograph, senpai?"

Sam snorted on her fist, which turned into an awkward cough under the stare of the shorter red-head.

"Of course," Chou said to the freshman with a small smile. The notebook felt a bit heavy in her hand as she scribbled her signature with quick and precise strokes. "Here, all done."

"Thank you very much, senpai!" The other girl flat out squealed when she received it back and with a bow, she ran off.

"You _sure_ are popular," Sam said. "This is the third one."

She had come to pick up Chou after class since none of them had to attend practice that day. Half an hour later, they were still on the school grounds and barely halfway to the main entrance. Not to mention the ratio of boys to girls interrupting them was leaning heavily to the girls' side.

"So... has anyone confessed yet?"

They resumed walking. "You know it's not like that. I'm simply such a good manager, they all look up to me." Chou shot a knowing look to her direction while flexing her arms.

Indeed, she was an astonishing one and Touou had the trophies to prove that, but if the taller girl had heard right. "Aren't you the _Demon Manager_?" Sam asked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"That's even less true!"

The team appeared ready to pass out last time Sam dropped by Touou's gym. In her honest personal opinion, the training program of Seirin was more exhausting and gruesome. However, she had seen Chou practicing on her own. She probably expected the same level of dedication from her team as well.

Sam smiled a toothy grin. Seeing the shorter girl's face of concealed anger was such an adorable opportunity to pass through though. "I know, I know. I'm just messing with you."

"I already know that. Besides-" Chou hopped in front of the taller girl. "Didn't you confess to me already?" Her golden eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint. 

A warm feeling began spreading in Sam's chest. "Yes!" she finally exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "And it was so hard! I thought I was going to die."

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Chou's smile widened as if she was pleased with herself. "Few are brave enough to overcome that obstacle."

Sam couldn't agree more. Her girlfriend seemed so out of anyone's league with that beaming confidence, and no one was eager enough to get their hopes crashed. Sometimes, Sam still felt like everything was for naught. She opened her mouth to answer, but Chou was already far ahead. Her figure strolling in the shadow of the trees with her hands behind her back.

So the taller red-head ran. She covered the distance in seconds, but it felt like a lifetime away.

“When did I leave you behind?” Chou sounded surprised, but she had her regular smug smile of _'Of course I did it on purpose'_.

Sam didn't reply; she just reached to take ahold of her girlfriend's hand.

They intertwined their fingers together and the shorter girl pulled the taller one forward. “Sometimes I wonder why can't you show jealousy like normal people,” Chou said nonchalantly.

“I'm not jealous.”

“I know. I'm just messing with you.”


	2. sweets and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly extra scene, taking place before Sam started attending Seirin High School.

"Oh god, Dad. No!"

Taiga looked up from his muffin to his daughter. "Whuf?" he said with a full mouth and a clueless expression.

Sam pointed at the table which was filled with chocolates, muffins and pretty much everything sweet they had.

"The fridge broke down." Taiga shrugged and grabbed a chocolate bar. "Want some?"

Sam took a deep breath, rubbing her face with one hand, before sitting down. "You should've warned me. I thought you were sneaking in my supples..."

Taiga almost choked on his chocolate. "What? Since when are these stuff only yours?" he asked. "Let's not forget who's paying..."

Sam stared at him in silence. "If we want to be exact, Kuroko-san does," she said.

Taiga started sweating. He leaned his forehead on the table, defeated. "I'm looking for a job, I swear!"

"You could ask for some money from Pops." Sam unwrapped a muffin and took a bite, moaning in pleasure.

Her father shot her a disgusted look before answering. "He is already paying for your mother's hospital bills."

"And you're too proud to admit you need some at the moment," Sam finished his sentence or more like, voiced the rest he left hanging.

At least, that's what  _ she _ thought. Taiga denied it frantically for a whole five minutes before he ran out of arguments.

Then he stood up. "You'll see," he said, patting her on the head. "You don't have to worry. Just focus on your studies, okay?"

When he got all solemnly like that, it was hard to argue back. More so when Sam knew the real reason they were here in Japan.

"Alright, Dad," she said. "But you have to promise me you'll get one before I start school." She held up her hand. "Okay?"

Taiga looked doubtful for a moment before he cracked a smile. "It's a deal!" He shook her hand.

* * *

When Tetsuya returned home that afternoon, he found a clean house and a perfectly decorated dinner table. He looked at the Kagamis suspiciously.

"We just wanted to thank you," Taiga said without looking his in the eyes. He nudged Sam.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "You've done so much for us, Kuroko-san, so we wanted to repay you somehow."

From the look on his face, Tetsuya wasn't buying it one bit. But he left his things on top of the closest armchair and took a seat without a word.

The Kagamis sighed in relief.

I have to admit that it was unexpected from Kagami-kun to do something like this," Tetsuya said after dinner was over, receiving an objection from said person.

Sam was gathering the plates. "Actually, it was my idea," she said. "Tidying up the house that is. The dinner was Dad's idea."

Tetsuya put the glasses in the sink. "Leave it to Kagami-kun to think about food."

"Hey!" Taiga objected. "Don't patronize me, Kuroko!"

The other man smiled, while the red-head glared at him.

Sam observed them from her place near the table. Sometimes she thought about what Kuroko-san said when she had asked him about their relationship. She also knew how her father saw it but she couldn't help wonder who was  _ really _ telling the truth.

"You know what would be perfect?" Tetsuya asked, snapping her out of her trance. He was headed for the fridge. Sam tried to want her father, but Tetsuya had already grabbed the handle. "A nice cold milkshake..."

The empty fridge stared back at him while water from the defrosting was leaking on the wooden floor.

"Kagami-kun. Samantha-san." Tetsuya slowly reached for something inside. "Can you tell me what's the meaning of this?" He showed them the empty box of milk with a grim expression.

Both Kagamis screamed.


End file.
